Espíritu de la Luna
by Generala
Summary: Todos los cuentos de hadas empiezan igual "Había una vez...", el problema con este es que no hay un príncipe, una princesa o un caballero en reluciente armadura... ¿Final feliz?, eso depende. (Publicándola de nuevo)
1. Había una vez

**El Espíritu de la Luna**

**Capítulo 1**

**Había Una Vez**

_**H**__abía una vez… una frase muy común para iniciar historias donde hay princesas rescatadas por príncipes, o caballeros en relucientes armaduras… Pero en esta, a pesar de iniciar igual, no hay princesas, ni príncipes y el caballero no tiene una reluciente armadura. _

Hubo una vez una pareja que logró procrear un hijo o mejor dicho, una hija, una pequeñita de despiertos ojos azules y cabellera castaña. Los nuevos padres estaban más que felices con la nueva integrante de su pequeña familia.

La abuela materna de la pequeña también estaba feliz pero por otras razones, unos viejos conocidos de ella tenían a un pequeño de cuatro años, que sería un excelente prometido para su encantadora nieta, puesto que no sólo tenía una envidiable posición sino que también era sobrino del rey en su país.

Los padres se rehusaron a un matrimonio arreglado, aún así por sugerencia de la misma dama accedieron a conocer a estas importantes personas.

La abuela guardaba la esperanza que una vez, vieran lo buena familia que eran cambiarían de opinión.

Sin embargo, esto no sucedió.

Aunque la otra pareja también pidió la mano de la pequeña bebé, los padres de esta volvieron a rehusarse. Aún así la familia continuó viniendo cada año a visitarlos, con la esperanza de que en alguna de aquellas visitas, por fin se lograra concretar un arreglo.

La pequeña Zelda en los primero meses de su vida no parecía que fuera a ser una niña inquieta, como lo mostraría más tarde. En un principio era calmada, te observaba con esos grandes ojos azules y sonreía.

Pero la situación cambió, sobre todo cuando pudo dar sus primeros pasos y articular una que otra palabra, todo era motivo de pregunta, todo debía tocarse. Especialmente a los animales.

Franco por el contrario, era calmado y tranquilo, aunque llorón. Los padres de este creían que sería el _complemento _perfecto para la pequeña Harkinian. Pero todo indicaba que no sería así. Ambos pequeños eran muy distintos.

Algunas veces jugaban en paz, pero había otras donde casi terminaban peleando a muerte, que en realidad quiere decir que Zelda terminaba llorando y arrojándole lo que tuviera a mano.

Al parecer por ser el mayor sentía que debía cuidar de la menor. Después de todo para él, ella era la indefensa. Aunque más bien fuera al revés.

Hubo una vez en que a ambos les dio ganas de comer galletas, la cocinera de la casa había horneado una mañana unas cuantas, ella había salido y no había quien pasara el tarro a los infantes.

Zelda tomó la decisión de escalar por el estante para alcanzar el tarro.

-¡Cuidado! –gritaba Franco al ver como su joven compañera escalaba.

La niña negaba con la cabeza cada vez que Franco decía algo, la ponía nerviosa el hecho de que a cada momento le dijera "cuidado" o "no vayas a caerte".

¿No podía mantener la _bocota_ cerrada un rato?

Finalmente logró alcanzar el recipiente, lo tomó, bajó unos cuantos peldaños y dio un brinco para terminar en el suelo: sana y salva.

Sin embargo, sin querer soltó el tarro al querer abrirlo y las galletas se desparramaron sobre el suelo.

-¡Tonta mira lo que has hecho! –se quejó Franco. Ahora estarían en problemas y todo por culpa de esa mocosa.

Zelda se enojó y le asestó un golpe directo al ojo derecho.

Los padres llegaron alarmados a ver que pasaba, encontrando a sus pequeños hijos llorando a todo pulmón. Cada niño quejándose del otro.

Franco tuvo que pedirle disculpas, forzadas claro, a Zelda por llamarle "tonta" y Zelda por darle un fuerte izquierdazo.

Debe hacerse notar que la abuela no estaba feliz de ver como se llevaban ambos chiquillos puesto que al parecer, estos siempre terminaban envueltos en alguna disputa.

Negaba con la cabeza mientras veía con ojos severos a la pequeña que se refugiaba en los brazos de mamá. Esperaba que con el tiempo esa inquietud en su nieta fuera aminorando.

Los años pasaron y la pequeñita que corría por todos lados en la casa Harkinian, se volvió una linda jovencita, amable y algo impaciente; sin embargo y para colmo de su abuela, aún conservaba esa inquietud y curiosidad que hacía se metiera en problemas.

Al parecer el tomar clases de etiqueta tampoco había ayudado. Todo eso había sido sugerencia de la abuela y debido a la posición de su padre en la corte. Zelda odiaba las clases de etiqueta, excepto tal vez cuando era la hora del té, pero no había alternativa.

Prefería mil veces estar jugando en las paredes magnéticas de los gorons que vivían el pueblo.

Hoy era el día en que La Familia Defer, duques de Laxtam, visitaban a la familia Harkinian después de varios años. Hacía tiempo que los duques no los visitaban, los padres de Zelda inclusive creían que tal vez habían encontrado ya alguna muchacha para su hijo pero al parecer esto no había ocurrido.

Un mes atrás avisaron de su estadía en Hyrule por un asunto diplomático y creían oportuno verlos. Ni Lionel y Elizabeth se hicieron tontos, sabían cual era el objetivo principal de aquella inesperada llegada.

¿Ellos que podían hacer? No podían entrar en el corazón de Zelda y cambiar sus sentimientos para que se enamorara perdidamente de alguien a quien vagamente conocía. Aparte no era algo que les gustaría hacer, amaban mucho a su hija como para cometer un acto tan ruin como ese.

La situación era que ambos se habían ordenado preparar recámaras para los invitados. Elizabeth sólo esperaba que Zelda no se retrasara para prepararse.

Quién estaba en las puertas que daban hacia el sur de Hyrule, despidiéndose de Shad y Ashei que partían hacia La Montaña de la Muerte.

–¡Voy a extrañarlos mucho! –exclamó mientras abrazaba a la alta muchacha de cabello negro.

–Es una lástima que no puedas ir con nosotros –exclamó Shad antes de darle un abrazo de despedida a Zelda.

–Lo sé, si no fuera por la visita sorpresa de los duques…

–No importa –dijo Ashei–, ya tendrás la oportunidad.

Ambos amigos de la joven se despidieron y partieron hacia Villa Kakariko. Zelda los vio alejarse, sin dejar de agitar la mano hasta que vio como sus siluetas se perdían en la distancia.

Suspiró resignada, ellos subirían montañas y explorarían Hyrule mientras ella tenía que pasar el tiempo con el hijo de los invitados. Un niño llorón y remilgoso.

Bueno ella se había quedado con la imagen de un Franco Defer muy joven.

Como deseaba correr tras ellos diciendo que había cambiado de opinión.

Caminó hasta su casa con cara de aburrimiento y resignación.

Al entrar a su casa, una señora entrada en edad, salió efusivamente hacia ella.

–¡Oh, Zelda gracias a Nayru llegaste! –la abrazó–, pronto ve a cambiarte querida, tus invitados están por llegar.

–Si abuela estoy bien gracias, ¿tú como estás? Que bueno que nos visitas.

–Anda niña no estoy jugando, además el sarcasmo no esta bien en una señorita, no creo que a Franco le agrade –finalizó la abuela con un guiño.

–"No creo a Franco le agrade", como si me importara lo que piense –se dijo para sus adentros. Además tenía casi cinco años que no veía al "señorito".

Ahí estaba de nuevo Leda Grimaldi, madre de Elizabeth y abuela de Zelda.

Las diosas sabían que amaba a su abuela, aunque habían veces en las que le daba ganas de reprocharle un par de cosas. Siempre tenía la sensación de que jamás llenaría las expectativas de la abuela, siempre había algo que no le gustaba.

Recordaba desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre les criticaba a sus padres el que no tuviera un prometido, argumentando que era su deber asegurar un buen futuro a su hija.

Sabía que tenía que ver con la historia misma de su familia, esa era la razón por la que Lionel no llevaba precisamente una gran amistad con su abuela. Su padre había hecho hasta lo imposible por agradarle a Leda pero poco había logrado.

Observaba su reflejo en el espejo, había escogido un vestido sencillo y unos zapatos con poco tacón. No iba a usar más altos, casi no podía caminar con ellos y después de cierto tiempo, sus pies le arderían.

Ashei seguido le decía que parecía una araña patona cuando estaba obligada a caminar con tacones altos en clase de etiqueta. Zelda sólo le regalaba una de su más gélidas miradas; irónicamente su alta amiga era buena caminando con ellos pese a que no era la más "femenina" de las alumnas.

Un toquido en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, era su padre que la venía a buscar.

–Hija vamos, acaban de llegar.

–Ya voy, ya voy –dijo apesadumbrada.

Lionel le dio unas palmaditas en la mano, en señal de apoyo.

* * *

Los cocheros ayudaban a bajar equipaje de la carreta donde iba la familia del duque Defer.

De los anfitriones la única que se veía feliz era Leda. Siempre tenía esa mirada severa, esta era una de esas pocas veces que cambiaba un poco.

Su boca pasaba de esa expresión apretada y agria, a una ligeramente apretada y agria.

Los primeros en bajar fueron la dama, Georgina, esposa del duque y este mismo. El último en salir fue Franco el hijo único de estos, en cuanto este salió posó los ojos en Zelda.

La primera en saludar, muy efusivamente, fue la abuela de la joven. Se le veía de lo más contenta. Fue la única que mantuvo contacto constante con la familia del duque.

Sus padres fueron los siguientes, finalmente fue su turno.

-¡Oh querida Zelda! –exclamó Georgina, tomándola de las manos–. Sólo hay que ver lo hermosa que te has puesto estos últimos años ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Casi diecisiete señora, los cumpliré en un mes.

-¡Excelente querida!, ¿no crees que se ha puesto muy linda Rolán?

El hombre alto y de cabello obscuro le sonrió, debió de haber sido alguien atractivo en su juventud. Zelda se sonrojó. Se sentía intimidada por aquel robusto hombre. Sólo acertó hacer una ligera reverencia.

–Por su puesto, toda una dama.

Finalmente estaba Franco que no parecía expresar ninguna emoción.

–Tiempo sin verte –dijo y se aclaró la garganta.

–Es cierto –sonrió–. Es bueno verte otra vez– alcanzó su mano y le dio un beso en el dorso.

El muchachito llorón con el que había jugado, al parecer, había quedado atrás. En su lugar estaba alguien mucho más educado y encantador.

Todos se encontraban sentados en el comedor, enfrascados en discutir varios temas. Los jóvenes por su parte casi no habían cruzado palabra.

–¿Zelda porqué no llevas a Franco a dar un paseo? –sugirió Leda– Debe de estar aburrido de permanecer sentado.

La mencionada joven, estaba más concentrada en su pastelillo que la plática que todos mantenían.

-¿Perdón?

Si las miradas mataran, la abuela sería la mejor en su ramo.

-Dije que: ¿Por qué no llevas a Franco a dar una caminata?, porque debe de estar cansado de permanecer sentado.

Tragó lo que tenía en la boca, sintiendo como el pedazo entero de pan pasaba por su garganta. De todos modos no quería seguir ahí escuchando las historias de sus huéspedes.

–Claro, podemos ir al pueblo si así lo quieres.

–Me encantaría.

El Duque se levantó a ayudarla, ofreciéndole su brazo.

¿De que libro había salido este muchacho?

Caminaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o que comentar. Siendo honesta con ella misma, Zelda se dio cuenta que estaba nerviosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba sola con algún joven. Exceptuando a Shad, pero este sólo era su amigo.

Franco era diferente. Habían pasado tiempo juntos en el pasado pero lo consideraba un simple conocido. Es decir jamás habían compartido más que unos breves momentos juntos.

–Bueno, no sé a donde te gustaría ir.

–Podríamos explorar un poco el pueblo, si no es molestia para ti.

–No, claro que no ¿Hay algún lugar en especial?

–Recuerdo una pequeña cafetería, espero que no haya cerrado.

–Tienes suerte –sonrió–, aún está abierta, siempre han tenido las mejores tartas.

–¿En serio?, me agradaría mucho probarlas –realmente lo que Franco quería era conocerla más Desde el primer momento que había bajado del coche y había posado los ojos en ella, se había sentido intrigado por su mera presencia.

Daba gracias al cielo que este encuentro no fuera como los del pasado pero ¿qué podían esperar de dos chiquillos?

Durante el camino, pasaron por la casa de Agitha que según le contó Zelda a Franco, era la casa de una Entomóloga, una joven que adoraba observar insectos. Su tatarabuela había sido una aficionada a ellos también.

–Algunas veces se viste de mariposa.

–¿No es eso un poco excéntrico?

–Si, algo. Pero es muy buena persona.

Llegaron a una de las calles principales, donde había muchos puestos de venta, verduras, los Baños públicos de los Goron, gente yendo y viniendo con sus compras del día.

–Hay mucha actividad –comentó Franco impresionado.

–Los fines de semana es cuando hay más gente, hay días en que está algo vacío y otros en los que casi no puedes pasar –dijo Zelda con una sonrisa.

Estaban por salir de la calle cuando, la multitud se empezó a agitar, haciendo oír su grito. Por reflejo, Franco tomó a su acompañante y la abrazó, pegándose a la pared, en un intento de protegerla de lo que sea que fuera que la gente se asustaba. Tomándola por sorpresa.

Mientras tanto la gente se quitaba del camino, puesto que, lo que parecía ser, un enorme perro venía huyendo de varios guardias.

Cuando el enorme can pasó corriendo frente a ellos, Zelda se pudo percatar que no se trataba de un perro si no de un lobo, su tamaño y la forma de su cola lo delataban.

¿Qué hacia un animal como ese en la ciudadela?

Lo perdió de vista después de que este se fuera por otra de las calles principales del pueblo. Los guardias se quedaron tratando de recuperar el aliento, apoyados en la fuente.

Unos estaban enojados pues fueron burlados por un simple animal, sin embargo varios de sus compañeros comenzaron a reír, emoción que contagió a los demás.

Mientras tanto, Zelda no sabía bien como pedirle a su acompañante que la soltara.

–Eh… Franco ya puedes soltarme.

–¿Cómo?, ¡lo siento! –exclamó apartándose de su lado– Lo lamento.

El joven se había sonrojado.

–No, no hay cuidado.

Los dos se quedaron callados un momento, apenados por lo sucedido.

–¿Es esa la cafetería?

–¿Qué?, es cierto –se rió–, por todo el alboroto no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado.

Decidieron quedarse en las mesas que daban hacia la fuente. Mientras esperaban que les llevaran sus alimentos, hacían uno que otro comentario.

–¿Qué crees que hacia ese enorme bestia en la ciudadela?

-Tal vez alguien lo adoptó como mascota y se escapó –respondió la muchacha antes de llevarse un pedazo de pastel a la boca.

-Es posible. Aún así me gustaría saber donde consiguió un perro tan grande como ese.

–Creo que más bien era un lobo.

–¿En serio?

–No se me hubiera ocurrido –hizo una pequeña pausa–… estaba más preocupado porque no te pasara nada –finalizó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Esta vez ella se sonrojó.

–Gracias, por cierto.

–Es algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho por ti –le dijo este con una sonrisa.

No sabía como responder a aquello, ese había sido un comentario muy atento de su parte. Tal vez, en algún momento, le daría gusto a su abuela. Después de todo el muchacho frente a ella empezaba a agradarle.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo pasó mientras platicaban; recordaron ciertos eventos que vivieron juntos en su infancia, de sus gustos, de cosas que no les gustaban.

Después de eso, siguieron paseando alrededor del pueblo. Ya era la hora del atardecer cuando decidieron regresar a casa de Zelda.

Sin querer, la joven, tiritó un poco. Se había olvidado de llevar algo para cubrirse del frío viento de la tarde. El joven de cabello negro se dio cuenta de esto y le dio su chaqueta.

-Así estarás mejor.

-¿No tienes frío? –le preguntó.

-Estaré bien, anda vamos –le ofreció su brazo, a lo que ella aceptó con gusto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, ya había anochecido. La familia de Franco se despidió de sus anfitriones prometiendo visitarlos el día siguiente, se habían hospedado en una posada cerca de la plaza.

Estaba por cerrar la puerta de su habitación, cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado una pequeña bolsita en la que llevaba su dinero en la cafetería. No se había dado cuenta de esto.

-¡Demonios! –vociferó para si misma.

Si se apresuraba llegaría antes de que cerraran para recuperar la cartera.

Salió corriendo de su casa tan rápido como se lo permitían sus pies y sus tacones. Debió haberse cambiado de zapatos antes de salir de nuevo.

Cuando logró alcanzar su destino los camareros del lugar estaban ya despidiendo a los últimos clientes y empezaban a acomodar las mesas para cerrar. Uno de los meseros la reconoció y le entregó la bolsita.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-No hay de qué señorita, tenga cuidado.

Caminando de regreso pasó frente a dos sujetos que parecían haberse pasado de copas, llamando su atención.

-Oye niña, no deberías caminar sola –dijo uno entre risas–. Anda deja que vayamos contigo. No vamos a hacerte daño.

–No gracias, estoy bien–dijo y apresuró el paso.

–Vamos, sólo queremos acompañarte –dijo el otro hombre y la tomó del brazo.

Estaba por darle un pisotón al hombre para que la soltara pero…

–¿Dónde estabas?, te he estado buscando por todas partes –dijo de pronto un muchacho que llevaba la cabeza y parte de la cara tapadas.

–Gracias caballeros por cuidarla –dijo y la tomó de los hombros acercándola a él–, en adelante yo me haré cargo.

–Si de nada.

Los otros dos sujetos se miraron y se alejaron mascullando, perdiéndose de vista.

–Debe de tener cuidado al pasar cerca de aquí señorita –habló de pronto el desconocido soltando a Zelda y guiándola a un más concurrido.

No podía ver su rostro pero por su tono de voz, éste estaba sonriendo. No parecía tener alguna deformidad… pero aún así parecía reticente a mostrar su rostro.

–Muchas gracias, en serio…

–Esta bien, pero es mejor que alguien tan bonita como tú, se valla a su casa –la interrumpió–, tenga más cuidado la próxima vez, señorita.

Sin decir otra cosa el desconocido empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida del pueblo. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de preguntarle quién era…

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**D**ebido a ... realmente no les importa, borré la historia y en los próximos días subiré de nuevo los capítulos, todo sigue igual así que no tienen que leer; si no se acuerdan de nada pues.. tienen chance de ir recapitulando. El cap 5 necesita una terrible edición.. va a ser el más largo y esta estúpida historia dejará de estar tan aburrida.

pdt: Esta historia ha sido la que ha sufrido desde el momento que la publiqué.

Pdt2: Ahora tienen la oportunidad de adivinar ¿De quién es mofa Franco? Cada capítulo tiene una pista, si para el 5 no lo han adivinado... uuuy (**no lo mencionen en los comentarios, manden un mensaje. Zilia y Dialirvi –si regresa alguna vez– no entran porque ellas ya saben quién es)**


	2. Chapter 2

**El Espíritu de la Luna**

**Capítulo 2**

**Relatos y Leyendas**

Franco despertó temprano, sus padres le habían dicho la noche anterior que los Harkinian los invitaron a tomar el desayuno en su casa. Estaba de muy buen humor, el día anterior no había tenido problemas para fraternizar con la hija de la ya mencionada familia.

No se había emocionado tanto desde… Nunca se había emocionado así con una mujer siendo honesto. La mayoría de las mujeres sólo se le acercaba para decirle lo guapo que era.

Sabía de antemano que sus padres desde que era pequeño lo habían querido comprometer con la joven, pero que los familiares de esta se habían negado. En el pasado hubiera objetado, pero gracias a los eventos de ayer, hoy pensaba que no hubiera estado tan mal. Después de todo esa chiquilla traviesa se estaba volviendo todo una mujer, una intrigante mujer.

Terminó de ponerse la chaqueta y bajó al vestíbulo de la posada, sus padres ya lo esperaban.

Estaba ansioso por ver de nuevo a la joven.

En la casa Harkinian, Elizabeth, se preparaba para recibir a sus invitados, estaba colocando los platillos para el desayuno cuando fue sorprendida por su madre.

–¿Zelda ya se ha despertado?

–¿Cómo? –preguntó distraídamente, mientras se limpiaba las manos.

–¿Qué sí **Zelda** ya se ha despertado? –repitió la estricta señora.

-¡Oh si!, desde temprano, la última vez que la vi estaba por los establos –respondió sonriente.

–¡Pero que idea la suya de irse a meter a un sucio establo!

Elizabeth sólo dirigió los ojos al techo, implorando a las tres diosas por paciencia. Siempre tenía que escuchar las críticas de su madre acerca de que Zelda pasaba demasiado tiempo montando a caballo, que porqué la dejaban practicar arquería si no iba a ser una _Doncella de Hierro**_, en fin.

Paciencia, tenía que tener paciencia.

Dicha dama estaba parada junto al corral a donde sacaban a los caballos, pero estaba observando al nuevo, a uno tordado*. Era un semental que habían encontrado ella y su madre hacía ya unos dos meses.

Estaba ayudando a su madre a recolectar algunos retoños en el campo norte de Hyrule, cuando de repente escucharon el relinchido del animal. Durante un rato esperaron que vinieran a recogerlo pero nadie vino por él.

Gracias a que llevaban un par de zanahorias, lograron atraerlas hacia ellas.

Lionel al verlas entrar con el corcel se sorprendió que sus dos damas fueran por retoños y regresaran en su lugar con un enorme animal.

Desde entonces Bront, como lo llamó Zelda, ha estado en los corrales de su familia. Sin embargo al parecer el caballo no se dejaba ser montado. No le temía tal cual a las personas, simplemente no se dejaba montar.

Con el tiempo descubrió que a Bront le gustaban más las manzanas que las zanahorias y que le rascaran detrás de las orejas.

Ahora el corcel correteaba alrededor del corral, haciendo que sus compañeros se unieran a él. Tenía muchas ganas de montarlo, pero mientras no se dejara era imposible.

Esa temporada aprovecharía a buscar a Malon, una amistad que vivía al sur del reino, para que le diera un vistazo a Bront.

En cuanto el potro se dio cuenta que su persona favorita estaba ahí se dirigió hacia ella.

–¡Hey Bront! –lo saludó en voz baja acariciándole la nariz.

Leda estaba por ir a llamar a Zelda, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo un mozo se acercó, avisando de la llegada de Los Duques. En ese instante a la dura mujer se le olvidó su nieta y corrió a recibir a sus invitados.

-¡Georgina, Rolán –dijo la mujer alzando los brazos–, es maravilloso que puedan acompañarnos hoy!, Franco querido si deseas ver a mi nieta está en los establos.

-Gracias _madame_– dijo Franco antes de besar la mano de la señora.

-¡Ay muchacho que galante! –exclamó ésta–, ojalá mi hija y su… esposo pudieran ver eso –comentó finalmente, para ese entonces el joven ya se había marchado.

Mientras tanto Zelda seguía mimando a Bront y platicaba con uno de los caballerangos.

–No se impaciente señorita, pronto podrá montar al potro, sólo necesita que alguien logre montarlo, sólo por favor no vaya a intentarlo usted.

-Oh no, no, no lo haré.

Viendo que el pobre hombre no le creía, mirándola con aprensión, agregó:

–Lo juro, no lo haré.

–Esta bien señorita, le creo –empezó a reírse y se retiró.

Zelda se despidió del encargado y de Bront, antes de dirigirse de nuevo al interior de la casa. Cuando estaba a punto de pasar por el dintel de la puerta chocó con quién menos se lo esperaba.

–Perdón

–¡Zelda!

-¡Oh, hola! –saludó sonriendo.

–Buen día, creo que te sorprendí.

–No sabía que ya habían llegado.

–Si bueno, mis padres están dentro platicando con tu abuela.

–Ya veo –sonrió–, voy al invernadero.

-¿Podría acompañarte si lo deseas? –dijo el con esa mirada penetrante que a Zelda la ponía nerviosa.

–Claro –respondió ella de forma tímida.

Ambos pasaron caminando frente a la sala donde en esos momentos tanto la familia de Franco como la de la joven, conversaban. Leda se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió, al ver que ambos se llevaban bien. Sus rezos a las diosas estaban siendo respondidos.

Llegaron a una habitación en la que habían varios estantes con libros, objetos y artilugios desconocidos para Franco.

En una de ellas notó a una pareja que aparecía posando en las bancas de un jardín, el varón llevaba una túnica verde olivo y la mujer un vestido azul.

–Son mis antepasados –comentó de pronto Zelda.

–¿Perdón?

–La pareja de la foto son mis antepasados –tomó la pictografía** de su lugar y se la acercó a Franco.

Este miraba la foto con atención, fue cuando notó la locación donde esa vieja imagen había sido tomada: Eran los jardines del Palacio de Hyrule, hacía muchos años claro.

-¿Entonces tú estás emparentada con la familia real?

–Por así decirlo –dijo esta un poco avergonzada–, no es algo que se mencione en una conversación casual.

–Claro. Te entiendo muy bien –lo decía en serio, después de todo el estaba en la misma posición. Salvo que su madre hacia uso de ello más de lo debido tal vez.

Franco la siguió hasta la salida a una especie de jardín. Había pequeños letreros de madera en cada jardinera, donde se podía leer tanto el nombre común y el científico de cada planta.

–No sabía que a tu padre le gustaran tanto las plantas.

–En realidad es de mi madre –dijo mientras cambiaba de lugar algunas macetas, a la luz del sol.

Franco se acercó a ayudarle, preguntándole de vez en cuando en que lugar tenía que dejar cada vasija.

–Tu madre tiene un pasatiempo muy peculiar.

–Es una botánica.

–¿En serio?

Zelda sólo asintió y ambos salieron del lugar.

El joven sonrió, aquella linda doncella no dejaba de darle sorpresas. Era una persona, por decirlo de alguna manera, emocionante. Tendría que encontrar la manera de quedarse un poco más en Hyrule.

El desayuno transcurrió normal, de vez en cuando la abuela hacía uno que otro comentario para ensalzar las aptitudes de Zelda, quitando aquellas que no le parecían adecuadas para una señorita.

Franco la observaba del otro lado de la mesa, acción que se le había empezado a hacer costumbre desde la primera vez que la vio. Quería meterse dentro de aquella mente y leer todos sus pensamientos. Por el momento sólo le gustaba observar los sutiles cambios de expresión de la misma y esos tiernos sonrojos cuando recibía algún cumplido. De pronto ella volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

Definitivamente debía quedarse más tiempo en ese país.

La familia Defer se despidió de sus anfitriones, tenían un compromiso que atender pero prometieron visitarlos más tarde.

Zelda se despedía de Franco, quién al final la tomó de la mano y se atrevió a preguntar:

–¿Puedo venir a verte más tarde?

El corazón se aceleró dentro de su pecho, estaba nerviosa… era la primera vez que se sentía nerviosa con el duque.

–Si, claro –contestó finalmente.

Después de aquello, Zelda se dirigió de nuevo al invernadero su madre estaba terminando de catalogar algunas hierbas medicinales.

Elizabeth observaba atenta a su hija, parecía estar algo distraída.

–¿En que tanto piensas?

–En muchas cosas.

-¿Es por el muchacho?

–Tal vez –respondió algo dubitativa.

–¿Qué problema hay con eso?

Zelda tomó una vasija con un pequeño cactus en él y se sentó en una de las bancas.

–Creo que me gusta, pero ni siquiera lo conozco bien.

Su madre se limpió la tierra de las manos y se acercó hasta donde ella estaba sentada.

–Entonces date el tiempo de conocerlo. Si después sientes que no te gusta tanto, no pasará nada…

–A la abuela le podría dar un infarto.

Elizabeth puso una mirada vacía para luego, hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

–Eso es muy cierto pero no te preocupes por eso. Ya veremos que hacer con eso.

Después de aquello Zelda se separó de su madre y decidió ir a buscar algo de comer a la cocina.

Durante la tarde, la joven se había cambiado el vestido por una túnica y pantalones, estaba practicando arquería cerca de los establos. Bront, su caballo, la observaba mientras masticaba heno.

Preparó una flecha, respiró y la dejó ir. Casi dando en el blanco, aún muy lejos del centro. Por más que Zelda lo había intentado nunca había logrado siquiera acercárcele.

–¿Mejor o peor? –le preguntó al potro, que alzó las orejas atento.

–Yo diría que ese tiro fue grandioso.

–¡Franco!, ¿desde cuando estas ahí?

-No hace mucho, tu padre me dijo que estabas aquí y no quería interrumpirte –señaló el arco que aún llevaba en las manos.

–Sólo estaba practicando –dijo y se acercó a colgar el arco –creo que debo de ir a cambiarme…

–No es necesario, además deseo que me acompañes a los campos de Hyrule –la invitó tendiéndole la mano.

Gesto que ella aceptó.

No estuvo segura de cuanto tiempo pasaron en el campo, había disfrutado mucho el tiempo con él. Sin embargo sintió que era poco.

Hablaron de tantas cosas, Franco le había confesado que le gustaba mucho el piano y que de hecho sabía tocar. No se había esperado eso, la verdad Zelda tenía cierto gusto por la lira, pero aún no se consideraba buena. En cuanto al piano… era un desastre.

Hablaron hasta el atardecer y cuando se dieron cuenta ya tenían que regresar. Estaba casi por anochecer.

Pasaron las puertas de la ciudadela sin problema y fue cuando Zelda reconoció a una de las personas que iban delante de ella:

Era el joven de la noche anterior, otra vez iba tapado hasta la cabeza, a punto estuvo de gritar "¡Es él!", pero se tapó la boca con las dos manos.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Franco preocupado.

-Si es sólo que –no terminó de completar su frase– creo que vi a un viejo amigo, ahora regresó.

-¡Espera! –el muchacho de cabello negro, quiso tomarla de la muñeca y detenerla pero no pudo.

Tan pronto terminó de hablar salió presurosa detrás del desconocido del día anterior. Lo único que deseaba era saber su nombre, nada más…

¿Qué escondía debajo de ella y porqué lo hacía?

Corría esquivando a las personas que se atravesaban en su camino, hoy era uno de esos días en que las calles estaban muy transitadas.

El desconocido seguía caminando tranquilo, las personas que pasaban a su lado no parecían prestarle atención, era sólo otro transeúnte más pero para Zelda no. Sin embargo no acababa de entender porqué estaba tan interesada en saber su nombre, ó tal vez sólo era el hecho de aquel joven parecía ocultar su rostro debido a algo.

-¡Cuidado niña! –gritó con voz gangosa una señora redonda como un globo.

-¡Disculpe, no fue mi intención!

Esos segundos en los que dejó de prestar atención a su objetivo, fueron significativos… Lo había perdido. Buscó con la mirada por todos lados pero no logró encontrar a la figura encapuchada.

¿A donde se había ido?

-¡Demonios! –murmuró.

Se dio la vuelta, algo decepcionada, aunque al hacerlo chocó con otra persona, de nuevo.

-¡Lo…! –no terminó de hablar, se había quedado muda de la impresión.

Delante de ella estaba el hombre al que buscaba.

Se inclinó hacia delante, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de la muchacha. Dejándole entre ver algunos rasgos de su rostro, parte de la nariz y la boca.

-Eh… yo estaba –tartamudeó Zelda.

-¿Siguiéndome? –rió.

-¡No!, estaba.. buscando–se estaba sintiendo intimidada.

–Si estabas buscando a tu amigo, el está allá atrás –volteó en dirección a donde se había quedado su acompañante–, ahora ¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo? –su tono se había vuelto más serio, casi amenazante.

–No yo no –intentó Zelda.

–Escucha niña, no sé cual sea la razón o **quién** te envió pero no lo vuelvas a seguirme –finalizó y pasó de ella, sin siquiera voltear atrás.

Se quedó un rato en su lugar, sin saber con certeza qué había pasado.

–Zelda!, me asustaste al salir corriendo así –era Franco que parecía algo alarmado por su súbita carrera.

–Lo lamento, es que reconocí a alguien de la multitud –volteó a verlo–, pero no era quien yo esperaba –volteó a verlo y sonrió– no quise asustarte.

–Esta bien, no te preocupes sólo no vuelvas a perderte así, no me gustaría que algo te pasara.

Después de aquello siguieron su camino.

El joven marqués se despidió de ella y sólo se fue hasta que la vio entrar a su casa. Sin embargo Zelda no pensaba en él sino en aquel extraño. Por su mente pasaban una y mil posibilidades de quien era. Aunque también si era un asesino o un ladrón famoso, debía hacer caso de no volver a seguirlo, si es que alguna vez se llegaba a topar con él.

Fue hacia con dirección a la pequeña biblioteca de la casa, la misma que daba hacia el invernadero, al entrar se llevó un ligera sorpresa al ver a su madre y padre ahí sentados. Ambos tenían el rostro lleno de preocupación.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Lionel, su padre, se levantó y lo tomó del brazo guiándola hasta una de las sillas para que se sentara.

–No sé como empezar…

–Sólo díselo como lo hiciste conmigo Lionel.

Zelda volteaba a ver uno a otro, expectante. No entendía que pasaba pero de lo que si estaba segura era que se trataba de algo que podía perjudicarlos, a los tres.

–Escucha hija, es mejor que empaques algunas pertenencias, nos iremos de la capital mañana en cuanto amanezca ¿Recuerdas que estaba participando en la investigación de un miembro del consejo?

La joven asintió, esperando que le explicaran porque estaban tan preocupados.

Su padre comenzó el relato:

"Un informante nos avisó de las actividades extrañas que un representante Gerudo había estado realizando desde hacía un tiempo, práctica de magia negra muy peligrosa y los rumores de que utilizaba su posición para intimidar a personas de las provincias del sur.

Varios miembros sospechábamos de él, pero no teníamos pruebas, le hicimos saber nuestras inquietudes a el rey y la reina; ellos nos ordenaron investigar pero en secreto para no levantar sospechas y así lo hicimos.

Muchas veces estuvimos cerca de atraparlo pero siempre encontraba la manera de eludirnos, y hoy, finalmente, lo hicimos. Encontramos el lugar donde hacía… no sé bien que cosas… había sangre y restos de animales y personas, gorons y hasta Zoras...

Había niños, niños muy pequeños…

Cuando estábamos por atraparlo… el infeliz huyó, no sé como pero huyó, simplemente se esfumó; el maldito se rió de todos y se esfumó."

Las manos del hombre temblaban, estaba sudando en frío. No miraba ni a su hija ni a su esposa en ese momento, tenía la mirada perdida, recordando cada una de las cosas que vio en los oscuros aposentos de aquel hombre.

Finalmente las vio a los ojos.

–Buscaremos refugio –dijo finalmente–, no podemos quedarnos aquí con él suelto.

Unas horas después, Zelda se encontraba preparando su equipaje, sobre todo ropa de frío. El otoño ya estaba sobre ellos y si se dirigían a las regiones boscosas del sur, sabía que el clima ahí sería muy frío.

Terminó de empacar, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba intranquila y preocupada.

Decidió tomar un pequeño candil y bajar a la biblioteca del estudio, tal vez si se distraía el sueño por fin llegaría a ella.

Estuvo un rato buscando por los estantes, hasta que un libro llamó su atención.

En la tapa estaban dibujadas las figuras de un lobo y una mujer en lo alto. Tenía un título extraño, esa lengua no era _Hyliano._

Recordaba que su papá le había comentado que un antepasado suyo había traducido una leyenda; la había escuchado durante un viaje hacia una mística tierra del sur.

Tomó el libro y se lo llevó a su cuarto donde comenzó a leer:

**_"Kanan Uh"_**

_Hace mucho tiempo, en la época sin luna, en la tierra de los Espíritus del mar, El Espíritu de los Lagos y del Espíritu de las Verdes Copas, vivía un hombre joven al que todos llamaban Cazador._

_Cazador, era muy hábil para correr grandes distancias y era también tan veloz que daba alcance a los venados que saltaban por sobre las grandes raíces de ceiba. Los otros hombres de su edad, lo admiraban por su destreza y fortaleza._

_Un día cazador salió en busca de alimento para su tribu, y mientras buscaba se encontró con una altar de piedra a los pies de una cascada. El altar estaba vacío, pero aún así había recipientes de barro llenos de incienso, que con su aroma a copal inundaban el lugar._

_El muchacho guerrero se sentía curioso de ese altar vacío. Entonces, se acercó y una voz que venía de las copas verdes habló:_

_–Joven hombre que corres como el viento, ¿qué buscas aquí?_

_Cazador no se acobardó de aquella gran voz, pues su madre le había dicho que no debía temer al Espíritu de las Verdes copas._

_–No busco hacer daño gran espíritu, solo busco alimento para mi gente. Dejadme seguir mi camino –pidió y se arrodillo en la tierra húmeda._

_–Gran humildad muestras Cazador, pero te llamamos, mis hermanos y hermanas, porque queremos que hagas una búsqueda para nosotros –dijo el espíritu._

_–A tu servicio estoy –contestó Cazador._

_–Entonces joven de pies de viento, ve al norte y busca a la mujer de ojos de estrella y cabello de noche. Tráela aquí a este altar vacío –pidió el gran Espíritu de las Verdes Copas._

_Fue así como Cazador inició su gran viaje al norte, donde, durante el camino, vio cosas con que otros solo habían soñado, bestias mansas y de gran tamaño que nadaban en el agua, animales que Cazador pensó solo existían a donde el espíritu de un mortal va cuando duerme. Vio jabalíes que eran tan fuertes que derribaban grandes rocas, Jaguares que parecían tener el día y la noche en su piel._

_Pensó que había visto ya todas las maravillas del mundo._

_Y entonces llegó muy al norte, donde las montañas casi tocaban el cielo. Ahí había otra tribu como la suya._

_Una anciana sabia se acercó y le pregunto_

_–¿Qué buscas tan lejos de casa joven del sur?_

_–Vengo de parte del Espíritu de las Verdes Copas a buscar a la mujer que tiene cabellos de noche y ojos de estrella –le contestó Cazador._

_La anciana sabia se rió de él y le dijo:_

_–Joven del sur, aquí todas las mujeres tienen cabello de noche y ojos de estrella, pero ve y busca a quien tú crees es la mujer que quiere el Espíritu de Verdes Copas._

_Cazador, se sintió perdido pues, para donde miraba veía a mujeres con cabellos de noche y ojos de estrella. Cuando anocheció fue sentarse junto a un lago._

_–¿Qué es lo que te pasa joven del sur? –le dijo la el Espíritu de los lagos, que era una mujer con máscara del color de la turquesa- ¿Porqué estas tan acongojado?_

_–Oh gran Espíritu que cuidas de los lagos, me encuentro perdido, tu hermano El Espíritu de las Verdes Copas me ha encargado, llevarle a la mujer de cabellos de noche y ojos de estrella, pero todas las mujeres de aquí son así._

_Entonces escuchó la risa del espíritu que le dijo:_

_-No Cazador, no es así, mañana cuando anochezca ven de nuevo y ahí veras a la que buscas._

_Y así lo hizo Cazador. Esperó todo el día escuchando los cantos de los niños y de los viejos, hasta que se hizo de noche otra vez._

_Fue de nuevo a donde había recibido el consejo _

_del Espíritu de los Lagos, y ahí donde se había sentado, estaba una mujer con un vestido blanco, que tenía un cabello de noche y ojos de estrella que resplandecían más que las del cielo._

_–Ya te esperaba le dijo la muchacha, El Espíritu de los Lagos me dijo que vendrías pero que no me revelara de día_

_._

_Así los dos partieron de regreso a donde había grandes Ceibas. Pero en el camino Cazador no pudo volverse ciego a la Mujer de Cabellos de Noche, y se encontró enamorado de ella._

_Llegaron al altar vacío donde El Espíritu de las Verdes Copas los esperaba._

_–Cazador has cumplido con lo que te he pedido, muchos siglos he esperado a que apareciera **Uh**, la que será el astro del cielo nocturno._

_Al ser de día el espíritu tenía que esperar hasta el anochecer cuando iba a preparar a **Uh **para ascenderla al cielo. Pero en el momento en que ella estaba a punto de irse, comenzó a llorar._

_–¿Qué pasa hija de los cielos?, ¿por qué lloras?- preguntó el Espíritu._

_–Gran Espíritu, me encuentro con el corazón triste, me he enamorado de un hombre y no quiero dejarle.- Contestó **Uh** con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Entonces el gran espíritu, vio a Cazador, también tenían lágrimas en los ojos; y tuvo compasión de los dos._

_–Oh seres que nacieron del maíz y la tierra, no se pongan tristes –dijo–, he encontrado una forma de no romper su lazo y hacer que **Uh **y tu Cazador, no os separéis. De día estarás con Cazador en tu forma humana, y de noche serás el nuevo astro que iluminará los cielos._

_–¿Pero qué haré yo de noche Gran Espíritu? –preguntó Cazador_

_–Tu Cazador, te convertirás en una bestia nocturna y cantarás a **Uh** durante la noche, y ya no te llamaras Cazador, sino **Kanan, **el que cuida._

_Y así lo hizo El Gran Espíritu, que convirtió a **Kanan** en un animal con ojos del color del ámbar y pelaje de ceniza, y a **Uh, **la luna en el nuevo astro que iluminaba la noche**.**_

_Desde entonces hay luna en el cielo y lobos que le cantan._

Al terminar de leer, durante un rato observó las ilustraciones, el lobo le recordaba al que había visto el otro día… y por alguna extraña razón también recordaba al misterioso hombre con quien se había encontrado esta tarde.

No tenía caso seguir pensando en aquello, ahora lo importante era que su familia y ella salieran a salvo de Hyrule.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Bueno ya va el 2. Faltan dos mas y esta historia continúa arriba.

Tordado*: Se refiere al color de un caballo que va del gris azulado o gris al blanco... son pardos por así decirlo.

Pictografia **: Las fotos que puedes sacar tanto en Wind Waker y Majora´s Mask. taraaan.


	3. Chapter 3

**El Espíritu de la Luna**

**Capítulo 3**

**Camino al Santuario**

El sol apenas comenzaba a salir en Hyrule, pero algunos de sus habitantes ya estaban despiertos.

Lionel, daba indicaciones a los trabajadores que se quedarían en su hogar. Los había tomado por sorpresa el día anterior cuando anunciaron que viajarían al otro día, pero no estarían fuera por mucho tiempo. Lo último sólo lo había dicho para aplacar sospechas de que algo malo estaba pasando.

La realidad era que no sabía cuando regresarían, pero en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que fuera pronto su retorno.

Zelda se despertó agitada, había dormido bien pero plagada de pesadillas. Había soñado que encontraba a sus padres asesinados y otras veces en las cuales ella era perseguida y finalmente…

Sacudió la cabeza, esperando que aquellos terribles sueños salieran volando de sus pensamientos.

Su madre llamó a la puerta.

–Hija, ya casi es la hora –dijo esta.

–Si mamá, ya voy.

Se apresuró a darse una ducha y vestirse, hoy no podía darse el lujo de tomar un baño de tina y quedarse sentada observando las espirales que hacía el vapor de agua.

Estaba por tomar su bolso, cuando divisó el libro que había leído la otra noche. Algo le decía que debía llevarlo consigo. Tomo el objeto y lo guardó.

Ella y sus padres tomaron un desayuno rápido, Tita, la cocinera no les permitiría irse con el estómago vacío.

Cuando salió al patio para subirse a la carreta, se dio cuenta que algunos guardias reales los acompañarían, el rey los había enviado para su seguridad. Antes de subirse al coche, se dirigió a Bront, este como no podía ser montado iría atado junto a los otros caballos de la carreta.

–Pórtate bien Bront.

La familia se despidió de la gente de la casa, estos les desearon suerte y que se cuidaran mucho. Ellos se encargarían de todo mientras estuvieran fuera y le avisarían a la abuela de su viaje. Esta se había marchado el día anterior, diciendo que regresaría en dos días.

Hasta ese momento Zelda no se había acordado de Franco, no se había despedido de él. Le hubiera gustado decirle adiós, después de todo le estaba empezando a agradar.

Tampoco Ashei y Shad sabrían de su partida, era una lástima el perderse de lo que pudieran llegar a contarle. Pero escribirles una carta sería arriesgado.

-¡Miren eso! –exclamó de pronto su padre, ambas mujeres voltearon a la dirección en que apuntaba.

A su lado un solitario lobo, pasaba corriendo, al parecer tenía prisa por llegar a los bosques de Faron.

La hija de la pareja, logró reconocerlo: era el mismo lobo que había visto el otro día. Finalmente aquel hermoso animal los rebasó y se perdió en la distancia.

* * *

Cerca del medio día, Franco se separó de sus padres y decidió pasar a visitar a la señorita Harkinian. Tenía muchas ganas de verla de nuevo, no sabía porque pero desde el primer día no podía sacársela del pensamiento. Había algo en ella que lo hacía quererla ver de inmediato.

¿Amor a primera vista?, no estaba seguro pero lo que si sabía era que comenzaba a sentir algo fuerte por la jovencita. Le gustaba mucho, quería verla todo el tiempo, cuidarla de todo peligro. Alguien tan delicada y frágil no merecía ser lastimada.

Divisó pronto la puerta de la casa del Concejal Harkinian, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pronto estaría junto a ella.

–¿Puedo ayudarlo?

–Buen día, soy Franco Defer hijo del Duque de Laxtam, vengo a buscar la señorita Zelda.

La mujer frente a él suspiró y luego dijo:

–Señor, toda la familia partió hoy en temprano en la mañana. Fue por una emergencia.

El duque sintió que el mundo perdía color.

–¿A dónde… se fue podría decirme?

–Lo siento excelencia pero no lo mencionaron.

El joven duque agradeció a la doncella. Caminaba apesadumbrado, no le había dicho nada el día anterior y lo que más le dolía era que no sabía a donde se había ido, y tampoco se había despedido de él.

Se quedó bajo la sombra de un árbol, fue cuando entonces dio un puñetazo al tronco del árbol. Quería desquitar su frustración, y arrancarlo de raíz pero ¿Qué culpa tenía el pobre?, y segundo, si siquiera intentaba hacerlo eso sólo le causaría una dolorosa hernia*.

Aunque pensándolo bien, había sido una muy mala idea golpear un rígido tronco.

Sacudió la mano, tratando de aliviar sus adoloridos nudillos.

* * *

Zelda estaba sentada en una roca, mientras su madre y padre hablaban con el cochero. Una de las ruedas de la carreta se había astillado y desde hacía una hora estaban varados a la mitad del camino.

Como no había otra mejor que hacer, observaba a Bront pastar. Ahora que iban camino a Faron, podía visitar a Malon y pedirle ayuda con el potro. Volteó a ver su padre que se sentaba cerca de la carreta. Se le veía cansado.

–Deberías dormir un rato –le sugirió su a padre.

–No, estoy bien, cuando llegue a Faron tendré la oportunidad. No dormí bien.

–Papá… –exclamó algo melancólica.

–No pongas esa cara, anda mejor vamos a caminar –dijo sonriendo Lionel.

* * *

El joven Duque llegó a la posada con cara larga. El dueño de la posada se dio cuenta de esto hecho.

–Excelencia ¿Se siente bien?

–Agradezco su preocupación… pero estoy bien.

–Si me lo permite mi señor, no parece ser así ¿Se trata de alguna mujer?

Franco volteó a verlo sorprendido, asintiendo.

Dando una palmada en la mesa exclamó:

–¡No se diga más!

Unos momentos después el muchacho estaba sobre el lomo de un caballo, galopando prácticamente sin un destino exacto, había escuchado de uno de los guardias que una carreta había pasado hacia el sur.

Entonces esa era la dirección que el seguiría.

El caballo se lo había prestado el posadero. Llevaba las palabras del mismo dando vueltas en la cabeza.

–"Valla por ella joven señor, no la deje irse sin saber lo importante que es ella para usted"

Cualquier persona presente en aquel curioso evento, podría decir que el posadero inclusive estaba rodeado de luz celestial al decir aquellas palabras.

Fuera como fuera, Franco ahora galopaba frenético sobre un caballo colorado, pedía al cielo encontrar el coche que llevaba a la mujer que le había comenzado a quitar el sueño.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había cabalgado, pero de pronto divisó un coche en el camino, al parecer una de las ruedas se había roto y estaban arreglándola. En el mismo panorama podía observar a una mujer hablando con el cochero y una pareja que parecía estar dando un paseo para distraerse. En seguida los reconoció: eran Zelda y el padre de esta.

Sintió que el corazón le empezaba a saltar del pecho, tanto que pensó se saldría en el próximo latido; estaba envuelto en un manto de inmensa felicidad.

* * *

Estaban por regresar a donde el cochero y su compañero terminaban de arreglar la carreta. En unos cuantos minutos podrían continuar con su viaje. Gracias a ese pequeño retraso llegarían a media noche, eso no importaba siempre y cuando lo hicieran con bien.

De pronto, escucharon unos gritos a lo lejos y el golpe seco de los cascos de un caballo que se aproximaba.

Ambos voltearon a ver su origen. Zelda se sorprendió cuando la figura del jinete se volvió más clara: Era Franco Defer.

–¿Qué cree que hace ese muchacho? –dijo el padre de la joven.

Soltó el brazo de su padre y caminó en dirección hacia donde el duque se acercaba. Su madre se había acercado hasta donde había estado parada preguntándole a Lionel que sucedía; ambos no entendían que estaba pasando.

Pronto tanto montura como jinete alcanzaron su destino, Franco desmontó de un salto y se acercó hacia Zelda; estaba sudoroso y algo desaliñado, algo muy raro en el siempre pulcro hijo del duque.

–¿Qué haces aquí, estás bien?

–No podía dejar que te fueras sólo así –dijo, tratando de calmarse un poco–, hay algo que tienes que saber… que quiero decirte.

Franco apretaba los puños, estaba sonrojado. Para ella era muy raro ver al joven en ese estado, agitado y apasionado; siempre lo había visto como alguien que conservaba el control, hasta un punto en que parecía no tener personalidad.

La madre de Zelda tomó a su esposo del brazo y le indico que debían alejarse, para darles espacio a los dos muchachos.

–¡Oh está bien! –reclamó Lionel–, pero realmente quería escuchar lo que ese muchacho Defer iba a decir –comentó con cierta picardía.

–Zelda tu… eres importante para mi, no tienes idea de cuanto –tomó aire–, sólo quería que lo supieras. Sé que nos conocemos poco pero cuando regreses, yo quisiera… que salieras conmigo, que me dieras una oportunidad. Por favor.

La joven no sabía que decir, estaba estupefacta. Eso, aunque no lo pareciera, había sido una declaración. No sabía que decirle… el seguía ahí parado, con la mirada fija en la suya.

–Franco –trató de hablar–, no sé que decir.

Dicho personaje, asintió, cerró los ojos y la tomó de las manos. Volvía a tener esa mirada seria y penetrante.

–No tienes que decirme nada, por mi está bien. Puedo esperar –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Finalmente, se despidió de ella, y claro de sus padres, montó de nuevo en su caballo. Sin embargo antes de emprender el camino de regreso se acerco de nuevo a Zelda.

–Sólo quisiera saber a donde vas.

Ella suspiró y dijo:

–Voy al sur, pero no puedo decirte a donde. Lo siento.

–No podré escribirte –le dijo con cierto aire de tristeza.

–Temo que no.

–No importa, encontraré la manera –su tono era firme y resuelto.

Franco espoleó su montura y se alejó velozmente hacia la ciudadela.

Algo pasaba, algo no muy grato. Por eso no le había dicho a donde iban pero aún así… Encontraría la manera de volver a verla pronto.

Por su parte, Zelda observó durante un momento como se alejaba la figura de su pretendiente. Lo que acaba de acontecer, no era algo que pasara todos los días, no a ella al menos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –fue lo último que se preguntó antes de volver a subirse al coche con sus padres.

* * *

Era casi medio noche cuando ya estaban cerca de la entrada a la Provincia de Faron, por alguna razón, Zelda estaba muy emocionada. No sabía si era por lo que había pasado unas horas antes ó si era por algo más.

Habían llegado a su santuario.

.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Hernia*: Es términos simples, es un pedazo de tejido que no está en su lugar. Puede ocasionar una peritonitis y por consecuencia la muerte.


	4. Chapter 4

**El Espíritu de la Luna**

**Capítulo 4**

**Faron y Las Hojas de Otoño**

Los bosques parecen siempre permanecer verdes para cualquiera que les diera un simple vistazo, sin embargo para aquellos ojos más cuidados y observadores era distinto. Todo cambia y se transforma, nada se queda estático, todo muere y renace. Prueba de ello era una luna menguante que se asomaba de vez en cuando de entre los árboles mientras el viento los mecía lentamente, sólo se escuchaba el leve silbido de éste al pasar por entre las ramas y hojas.

Una joven observaba las sombras de los árboles por la ventana del coche en el que iba. Sus padres dormitaban, cansados del largo viaje.

Hacía poco habían atravesado la frontera de la Provincia de Faron con el Campo Hyrule. Ella no recordaba con exactitud donde estaba la casa de Auru, antiguo consejero y amigo de Lionel.

Sintió como su transporte daba una vuelta, un toquido en la ventana llamó su atención. Habían llegado por fin a su destino.

Fue la última en bajar.

–¡Auru, que bueno verte viejo amigo! –exclamó el padre de Zelda al ver salir a su amigo.

–¡Lionel, Elizabeth me da gusto que llegaran bien! –regresó el saludo y abrazó a la pareja. Fue cuando reparó en la hija de estos–, Zelda mira cuanto has crecido.

–Me da mucho gusto verte Auru –le dijo antes de abrazarlo. Hacía tres años que no lo habían visto.

–Pasen, pasen aquí afuera hace frío. Vamos a tomar algo caliente.

Una vez dentro una mujer les sirvió un brebaje dulce y de color oscuro, según comentó Auru lo había conseguido cerca del desierto Gerudo. El mercader que se los vendió lo había intercambiado con otros comerciantes de otras tierras. Chocolate* lo llamaban.

–Bien Lionel –dijo Auru dejando su taza sobre la mesita, estaban en la cocina junto al fuego–, ¿por qué esa urgencia de venir a Faron?

–El nombre de Ganondor Dragmire, ¿lo recuerdas?

–Como podría olvidarlo. Nunca pude ponerle un dedo encima. Aunque si las noticias son ciertas, esta prófugo y creo que tu sabes las razones, amigo mío –la mirada de Auru se había tornado sombría después de decir aquellas últimas palabras.

–Por eso estoy aquí, me avergüenza decirlo pero hace poco estuvimos a punto de atraparlo y se nos ha escapado –por un instante Lionel Harkinian se vio más viejo de lo que era–, juró vengarse de nosotros a través de aquellos a quienes amamos.

–Lionel, por mi cuenta pueden quedarse todo lo que deseen. Entiendo tu posición y la decisión que has tomado. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo –volteó a ver a Elizabeth y a la hija de la pareja, regalándoles una cálida sonrisa.

–Gracias por tu comprensión Auru –agradeció Elizabeth.

Hablaron durante un rato más, el padre de la joven contó a Auru la historia completa que su esposa e hija ya habían oído con anterioridad. El anciano hombre, escuchó en silencio; al final hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

–No puedo creer que todo eso lo pudo mantener en secreto durante tanto tiempo –hizó una ligera pausa y tomó un sorbo de lo que quedaba en su tasa–, ¿aún no saben que buscaba con todos esos… experimentos?

Lionel movió la cabeza.

–No lo sé.

–Supongo que es necesario decirte que hace unos meses fue visto en estas provincias.

–¿Mencionó que buscaba?

–Realmente no lo sé pero si sé que intentó comprar algunas tierras.

–¿Tuvo éxito?

–No, no lo tuvo gracias a Din. Bueno eso no tiene importancia ahora, mejor vamos a descansar. Su viaje si que ha sido largo.

Auru le mostró su habitación primeramente a la pareja y finalmente a Zelda. La habitación reservada para ella estaba hasta arriba, en el ático.

–Espero te guste –de dijo a la joven antes de abrir la puerta.

La habitación era tenuemente iluminada por la luz de luna que se colaba por una ventana de forma circular, y el tenue brillo de las llamas de una hornilla apostada en un rincón.

–Auru podrías haberme dado cualquier habitación de abajo –dijo sonriendo agradecida.

–No, esta habitación estaba sin usar, además sé cuanto te gusta el paisaje en Faron así que… –la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia la ventana.

Através de ella pudo apreciar las montañas con más claridad, también vio las copas de algunos árboles que ya habían perdido casi todas sus hojas.

–Gracias Auru –dijo y abrazó por la cintura al hombrón a su lado.

–De nada pequeña –respondió y le devolvió el abrazo–, te dejo descansar, nos vemos en la mañana.

–Descansa.

Escuchó cuando Auru cerró la puerta y volvió a observar el paisaje unos minutos más, antes de buscar el equipaje de su ropa.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendrían que estar en Faron? Le había sido casi imposible no hacerse esa pregunta, se rió de si misma pues apenas si acababan de llegar. Sólo esperaba que ese hombre del que su padre hablaba, no los encontrara, que no le hiciera daño a las personas que se habían quedado atrás en la ciudadela.

Desechando esos pensamientos se metió en la cama, mientras observaba la copa de los árboles mecerse con el viento. Unos minutos después ya se había quedado dormida.

O-o

Los bosques durante la noche encierran secretos, la vida que hay en él suele cambiar durante la noche, transformándose.

–_Casi no lo logras esta vez._

–No me lo tienes que recordar.

Un joven estaba sentado junto a lo que parecía ser un pequeño horno de barro, envuelto en una manta. Aparentemente conversaba solo.

–Ya no pude encontrar a ese hombre, sólo perdí mi tiempo buscándolo–dijo el joven descubriéndose un poco.

–_Mentiroso, te quedaste a observarlos…_

Rió, la criatura en su sombra tenía razón. Como deseaba no estar atrapado en aquella situación.

Quería su vida de vuelta, quería volver a ser sólo él.

O-o

Tenía frío y no podía respirar y al querer gritar más agua se le coló por la boca, pronto se dio cuenta que iba a morir. No eso no podía pasar no quería perder la vida de aquella manera, no así…

_–¡Auxilio! –_gritó en silencio.

Alguien tomó una de sus manos y la jalo hacia la superficie, tomó una bocanada de aire antes de que aquella persona la tomara en brazos.

–"_Vas a estar bien_" –le dijo.

Zelda abrió los ojos de golpe, no le gustaba soñar que se ahogaba. Odiaba el tipo de sueños donde se encontraba rodeada de agua, se quedaba con esa sentimiento de pánico inclusive cuando había despertado. Sacudió su cabeza en un vano intento de quitarse ese hormigueo que la recorría de pies a cabeza.

–Odio soñar con agua –se dijo así misma, antes de levantarse y dirigirse al pequeño baño de aquella habitación.

Siempre le había tenido cierto pánico a ahogarse y de cierta manera el agua le causaba temor pero no el elemento en si, sino aquella que se encontraba reunida en grandes cantidades en un sólo lugar. Como el lago Hylia.

Cuando era pequeña había caído en una caverna inundada oculta, se habría ahogado si su padre no la hubiera sacado de ahí.

Estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza antes de levantarse y asomarse por la ventana.

Habían unas cuantas nubes en el cielo, las montañas parecían reverdecer y opacarse por partes… Otoño en Faron, adoraba el otoño en Faron; oír como se rompían las hojas secas bajo sus pies, observar como caían al suelo, el aire arrastrando el olor a bosque.

Corrió rápido al pequeño bañito de la habitación.

Auru se encontraba platicando con sus invitados, los tres estaban tomando té caliente con algo de leche en la mesita que estaba en la cocina.

–¡Buen día! –escucharon que gritaron desde afuera en la entrada de la casa.

Auru se disculpó con sus invitados y salió a ver quien o quienes eran sus visitantes. Para su sorpresa se encontró con un hombre de bigote y de redonda barriga, bajando de una carreta encapotada.

–¡Talón, que gusto me da verte!

–¡Auru!

–¡Eh, Malon ven a saludar!

–¡Voy papá!– se escuchó que gritaron desde el vagón.

–Por cierto ¿A qué no adivinas quién está de visita? –comentó dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

–¿Los ancianos Goron están de visita ..?

Talon no completó la pregunta al ver a Lionel Harkinian sentado en la mesita de la cocina.

–¡Lionel, Elizabeth! –soltó una carcajada– ¿Qué vientos los trae por aca?

La pareja se levantó a saludar a su viejo amigo, hacía un buen rato que no lo veían.

–No sabía que vendrían para este invierno –comentó antes de sentarse junto con la pareja.

–Fue algo que sucedió de repente –comentó Elizabeth–, simplemente decidimos venir.

–Oh bueno que importa, ¡me alegro de verlos! –finalizó el hombre de mostacho y overol.

–Por cierto, ¿dónde quedó Malon? –preguntó Elizabeth mientras se regresaban de nuevo a sus lugares y continuaban tomando té.

–No debe de tardar, se quedó en el vagón acomodando unos envases vacíos.

._.

Zelda caminaba entre los arbustos y plantas del curioso edén de Auru, observando las extrañas jardineras, todas ellas con la forma de un hurón, algunos gruñían y otros parecían alzar curiosos su cabezas. La luz formaba sombras irregulares en el suelo al atravesar el follaje de algunos pinos, gran parte del suelo estaba cubierto de hojas.

Aquél jardín tenía cierto aire de misticismo.

De vez en cuando una solitaria hoja caía de los árboles de alrededor.

Hasta ahora se daba cuenta que sólo una pequeña parte había sido plantada por la mano del hombre, la mayoría rodeada por el larguirucho cuerpo de los hurones de piedra, lo demás había crecido por su propio pie. Parecía un lugar de esos que sólo aparecen en los libros, contando la historia de personajes con talentos peculiares.

Hasta entonces no sabía de las visitas que acababan de llegar a la casa del antiguo concejal del rey.

–Ya no recordaba bien este lugar –comentó para ella y se estiró de brazos.

–Espera a verlo cubierto de nieve –escuchó que le dijo la voz de una jovencita detrás de ella.

Reconoció de inmediato aquella voz.

–¡Malon! –gritó y corrió a abrazar a su amiga –,¿cuándo llegaste, y tu padre?

–¡Despacio, despacio! Papá y yo llegamos hace unos minutos. Él está adentro –dijo Malon mientras le sonreía a su vieja amiga.

Ambas caminaban de regreso a la casa.

-Pensaba irte a ver después de desayunar –entonces lo recordó –, ¡ven te mostraré algo! –Tomó a Malon de la mano y la guió en dirección a los establos de la casa.

–¡Zelda más despacio!

En poco tiempo ya estaban entrando al establo de la casa, donde un pequeño niño se afanaba en barrer el suelo de piedra.

–¡Malon! –sonrió el niño al reconocer a la pelirroja.

Un hombre aspecto delgado y cabello corto salió de uno de los corrales.

–¡Hey señorita Malon que sorpresa! Jovencita buen día –saludó dirigiéndose al final a Zelda.

–Hola, buen día… –contestó con una sonrisa.

–Conrad mi lady, el pequeño es mi hijo, Jared.

–Mucho gusto –contestó el muchachito.

–Bueno, ¿en que las puedo ayudar?

–Zelda…

–Oh si lo siento, venía a buscar a un potro tordado.

–¡Ah si, el tozudo!

–Me disculpo si causó problemas.

–No se preocupe –sonrió mientras los cuatro caminaban hacia un gran corral en el exterior– tiene mucha energía, mire allá está.

Conrad señaló hacia el fondo del corral, Bront pastaba cerca de otros caballos.

–Bueno las dejamos, aún hay deberes que terminar –hizo una reverencia y se retiró junto con su hijo.

–Muchas gracias –dijeron ambas.

–Con gusto –finalizó.

–¿Así que era a él –indicó de nuevo Malon– a quién me querías mostrar?

–Si de hecho. Llevo meses con él pero no me deja montarlo y no confío en nadie más para que le den un vistazo ¿Crees poder hacer algo?

–¡Claro que puedo!, anda vamos a conocerlo.

El potro pastaba calmadamente junto a los otros caballos hasta que escuchó la voz de ambas jóvenes, en cuanto reconoció a Zelda se apresuró hacia ella.

–Hola bonito –saludó la joven, acariciando la enorme cabeza de aquella bestia –,¿me extrañaste?

–Parece que ya te ha tomado cariño, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?

–Mi madre y yo lo encontramos hace unos meses merodeando en el campo de Hyrule.

–¿Se escapó?

Zelda se encogió de brazos y se apresuró a contestar:

–Eso creíamos, aunque no parecía perdido. Esperamos todo el día a que alguien fuera por él pero nadie apareció.

Malon no preguntó nada más, en cambio se acercó con cuidado de asustar a Bront dándole a olfatear su mano y colocando la otra a su costado. Su amiga temía que el potro pudiera asustarse y morderla ó encabritarse.

–Hey muchacho.

Para alivio de la jovencita de cabellera rubia, el caballo parecía tranquilo al lado de Malon.

–Parece que ya le gustas, eso es nuevo.

–Es cosa de cómo te acerques –comentó mientras seguía mimando a Bront –,¿cómo lograron llevárselo tu madre y tú?

–Le dimos de comer zanahorias. Pero le gustan más las manzanas.

–Supongo que donde quiera que estuviese antes, habían personas pero no lo habían domado.

–Es posible.

–¿Qué te parece si empiezo a trabajar con él hoy en la tarde?

–¿Segura, estás libre?

–¡Claro!, aparte este muchacho es muy bonito, ¿verdad que si?

El susodicho resopló y dio un empujoncito a Malon con la trompa, mientras lo acariciaba detrás de las orejas.

–Ya le caigo bien –sonrió.

Dejaron que Bront se marchara a seguir pastando junto con los demás animales del corral.

–Aparte de Bront que más ha sucedido contigo ¿Eh –entrecerró los ojos y le sonrió maliciosamente a su compañera–, algún sórdido romance?

Las mejillas de Zelda se tiñeron de un tenue color rosa.

–No es exactamente un sórdido romance.

–¡Anda dime quién es!

–Ya, eso voy.

–Anda escúpelo –apresuró Malon impaciente.

–¿Recuerdas a Franco Defer?

–¿El hijo de los duques de no sé donde al que siempre hacías llorar?

–Si ese…–respondió haciendo una pausa para reflexionar.

–¡Oh Farore, Nayru, Din!, ¿desde cuando dejaron de ser enemigos mortales?

–Creo que ambos crecimos. Te sorprendería ver que ahora es muy atento ya no él, ¿cómo solías decirle?

–¿"Llorón"?

–Exacto.

–¿Y ya se han besado?

–No, aún no… es sólo que todo va despacio, es decir nos estábamos poniendo al tanto.

–¿Estaban?

–Al venir a Faron, no tuve tiempo de despedirme de él pero…

–¿Pero? –preguntaba Malon emocionada.

Entonces Zelda le contó toda la historia, de cómo de forma poco convencional Franco logró encontrarla durante el viaje, galopando a caballo como si fuera…

–Un príncipe de cuento –completó Malon–, ¡que romántico, ¿te besó? !

–¡No!, mis padres estaban presentes.

–Bueno pero parece que le gustas mucho… ¿También te gusta?

–Creo.

Su amiga soltó una risilla ante la afirmación de la chica.

–¿Qué hay de ti Malon?

–¿Qué cosa?

–¿Alguien que te interese?

–Bueno aún no… pero espero llegue pronto.

Ambas sin darse cuenta ya estaban de regreso en casa de Auru, encontrando a todos ya desayunando.

–¡Eh, miren quienes decidieron aparecer! –exclamó Talon, levantándose a saludar a Zelda –, ¿cómo has estado Zelda? , oh diosas sólo mira cuanto has crecido; aún recuerdo cuando tú y mi quería Malon trepaban los árboles de este bosque.

–Gracias Talon, tú también te ves muy bien.

El hombre de overol rió.

–Gracias por el cumplido mi niña pero vamos pronto al comedor ó nos quedamos sin comer –a esto último, el regordete y simpático sujeto, agregó una carcajada.

Todos platicaban amenamente, relatando anécdotas de tiempos pasados y otros no tan pasados. Era un ambiente alegre y sin preocupaciones. Inclusive unos minutos más tarde Conrad y su hijo se unieron a la mesa.

–Talon ¿Cómo va el rancho? –preguntó Lionel, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

–Muy bien, gracias. Aunque hace unos meses estuvo un poco apretado.

–¿Porqué? –inquirió Elizabeth.

–Estuvieron sucediendo cosas muy extrañas, bokoblins en los caminos atacando a los comerciantes, hasta se atrevieron a entrar a Ordon y quisieron invadir Faron.

–Hacía años que los bokoblins se limitaban a aparecer en campo abierto. No sabemos que los pudo haber atraído a entrar de nuevo en el bosque –comentaba Malon.

–¿Es posible que alguien los haya traído hasta aquí?

–Tal vez pero ¿Quién sería capaz de semejante tontería?

Tanto Auru como Lionel se voltearon a ver discretamente, ambos con el mismo nombre sonándoles en la cabeza: Ganondorf.

Primero intentaba comprar las tierras y luego invocaba criaturas peligrosas para asustar a la gente y que ellas vendieran…¿Qué había tan importante en Faron y Ordon que ese hombre deseaba?

–Hace unos meses un chico de Ordon desapareció –agregó Malon.

De inmediato todos los ojos se posaron en ella.

–¿Alguien desapareció? –preguntó Zelda sorprendida.

–El muchacho se llamaba Link –empezó Talon–, él y su hermana viven con su abuela. Hace como cuatro meses cumplió diecisiete años así que ya por estas fechas estaría yendo a la capital a volverse caballero, esa era su meta.

"Era bueno con la espada –prosiguió el dueño del rancho–, un ex capitán de la guardia fue su tutor, Rusl se llama. Sin embargo antes de irse, decidió investigar por su cuenta que estaba pasando en estas regiones. No sabemos lo que encontró pero quería confrontar al hombre ese, no pudo hacerlo, un día se internó en el bosque y no regresó."

Cuando aquél peculiar sujeto terminó su historia, todos guardaron silencio. El ambiente se había vuelto algo tenso.

–¿Qué le pudo haber pasado? –preguntó esta vez la madre de Zelda.

Malon y su padre se encogieron de hombros.

–Para nosotros es un completo misterio –tomó un sorbo de té–, hace como dos meses llegó una carta a su casa, iba dirigida a su abuela y hermana. Al parecer el mismo las escribió.

–¿Cómo saben que no es alguien más? –volvió a inquirir Elizabeth.

–Junto con la carta llegó un par de arracadas que Link solía usar. Tanto Aryll como su abuela no pierden la esperanza de que esté vivo.

–¿La carta ha sido la única señal qué han recibido de él? –cuestionó Zelda.

–Bueno, hace una semana llegó otra carta con una bolsa de rupias. En ella decía que se encontraba bien pero no decía donde o con quién se encontraba.

–Deben estar muy preocupadas por él –comentó Lionel.

–Lo están –dijo la hija de Talon.

–Basta de malas nuevas –trató Auru de animar el ambiente.

Después de media hora la pequeña familia del rancho Lonlon se retiraron a su casa. Malon prometió regresar más tarde para empezar a domar a Bront, el caballerango de Auru y su hijo volvieron a sus labores.

Finalmente su anfitrión y los padres de Zelda volvieron a la casa.

La joven dijo que iría a explorar los alrededores.

–Ten cuidado hija, no regreses tarde –le dijeron sus padres no muy convencidos de que fuera sola.

–La tendré, no me alejaré mucho –había dicho ella, llevándose su arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas.

Decidió dirigirse hacia el camino principal, el que cruzaba tanto la provincia de Ordona como la de Faron.

Durante un buen rato se la pasó explorando el bosque de la provincia donde se encontraba, llegó hasta una de las partes más profundas del lugar; ahí habían árboles de raíces enormes con sus tocones igual de impresionantes. Unos cuantos ya casi no tenían follaje, mientras que otros parecían resistirse a que el invierno les quitara las hojas.

Todo aquello provocaba que una lluvia de hojas naranjas cayeran constantemente.

Caminando, salió de la zona de aquellas plantas gigantes hasta llegar a donde estaba las ruinas del viejo templo. Inclusive llegó a ver a uno que otro mono, famosos por robarle cosas a los viajeros despistados.

Zelda los guardaba muy bien en sus recuerdos; cuando era más pequeña una hembra joven se acercó a ella curiosa, casi se pone a llorar del miedo pero aquella monita le obsequió un fruto: un perón para después disponerse a buscar piojos entre su cabello…

Claro no encontró ninguno pero le hubiera gustado haber tenido a la monita a mano unos meses más tarde, cuando si se llenó de bichos en la cabeza.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, pasando por la tienda donde en vez del tendero estaba su mascota, un pájaro al que no se le podía robar a menos que quisieras terminar sin ojos en el peor de los casos. La joven le obsequió una galleta de las que traía en su bolsa.

–Gracias señorita –cantó el ave, picando la galleta.

Siguió su camino de regreso, los únicos ruidos que la acompañaban eran el crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies, el distante canto de algunas aves y el sonido del viento entre las ramas.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que el llanto de algún animal atrajo su atención. Se quedó quieta, intentando no provocar ningún sonido. No pasó nada durante algunos segundos y cuando estaba dispuesta a seguir su trayecto, lo escuchó de nuevo.

Parecía el lloriqueo de algún perro.

Durante unos instantes dudó en acudir a la dirección de los quejidos pero en cuanto escuchó otro más, su recelo desapareció.

Siguiendo la dirección del sonido, o la que al menos creía ella que era, no tardó más de dos minutos en encontrar la fuente:

Un lobo trataba de desatorar su pata de entre las raíces de un árbol, al mismo tiempo que hacía lo posible por mantenerse lejos de la bocaza de una deku baba.

Zelda tomó el arco entre sus manos y apuntó hacia la planta carnívora.

–No te muevas tanto –susurró, tratando de apuntar hacia la cabeza.

Soltó la primera flecha que fue a dar cerca del tallo de la deku baba, soltando un improperio, preparó otra flecha. Esta vez al dejarla ir, dio de lleno en aquella criatura la cual chilló de dolor, dejándola aturdida; aprovechando esto disparó una segunda flecha eliminando a la viciosa planta.

Mientras tanto el nerviosismo del can no parecía haber desaparecido, al contrario, se había acrecentado.

Empezó a acercarse a la asustado can, quién gruñía como advertencia.

–Tranquilo, no voy a acerté daño –decía Zelda en voz baja, tirando su arco a un lado–, ¿vez?, sólo quiero ayudarte.

Con cuidado empezó a desenredar las raíces de su pata. En unos segundos la fiera había sido liberada, saltando apresuradamente.

La joven volteó a ver en la dirección que el lobo había saltado, pensando que éste ya había echado a correr.

Se había equivocado.

Frente a ella estaba la enorme cabeza del animal, viéndola fijamente con un par de ojos azules. No se atrevía ni siquiera a respirar por la cercanía de uno con el otro.


End file.
